Ghostly Love
by wanted writer-love
Summary: Austin died in the year 1988. He was accidentally murdered. His spirit lingers, as all spirits do. Then in the year 2000 he sees Ally Dawson. And he is instantly interested in the little girl. Fast forward 13 years and you'll notice that Austin's fallen in love. The question is, what will he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OMG I didn't notice how long it's been since I completed my first story! My god, time sure does fly when you're not really noticing it. **

**Okay about the genre of this story does it fit in to spiritual because Austin's a ghost? I don't think its horror because I'm not really intending it to be scary. If anyone knows feel free to PM me or put it in a review. **

**Thanks! **

**Love wanted writer-love**

**Prologue**

I've been dead since 1988. Accidentallymurdered actually. Wait does that make sense? Well just in case it doesn't' my mother died when I was six of pneumonia so it was just my dad, my little brother Jordan and I. later when I turned 17 I was being a god damn idiot and started roller skating in the the hallway upstairs; near the stairs.

And I have to admit I was probably the worst roller skater in our class. But what can I say… I was bored. So I was 'roller skating' well more like constantly loosing my balance and falling over. But I guess I was too blind to notice that I was putting my life on the line for some 'entertainment'. That's when Jordan came bursting out his room screaming about a mouse in his closet.

And on his way down the stairs acting like he was running for dear life he bumped into me somehow. Don't ask how. May the truth be told I don't know how it happened either. It just happened so fast! So I went tumbling down the stairs like Jack and Jill tumbling down the hill but without Jill and the hill…

And I broke my crown. Is that what the author meant? Because if they meant something else I just want to clear things up and say that I cracked my head causing blood force trauma and broke my neck.

So I died.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this.

And I'll tell you why.

It all started when I first laid my eyes on Ally Dawson in the year of 2000.

The love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay the first chapter! By the way this is Austin's POV I'll probably have Austin and Ally's POV's alternating but sometimes I might want to just stick to one POV for a while. **

**If you understand what I mean.**

**In the year 2000 **

I was sitting in my old rooms window seat. I has a nice view of the um… street? Well it used to have a nicer view. I used to look out on to fields of nice green lush grass. This spot in the house is where I think best. I know stupid right? But it's true.

You see my brother and dad moved out a few months after I died, 5 months to be precise. But anyway they moved out. Telling people not to tell anyone I actually died here. I've been keeping an eye on my dad and brother for a while now. Ever since I died actually. Making sure they won the lotto, or win a trip to some resort stuff like that. I miss them they didn't stay in Miami. They moved and went to California. I visit them sometimes. Not like they'd know or anything.

But my brothers married now. He just has the cutest little things! And by things I mean children. But one of them is stupid, cocky, egotistic, stubborn, and handsome. Just like his old uncle! If only he knew that sometimes that stupidity comes with a price. But he knows how to roller-skate so we're all good. And the other is just so intelligent, caring, and generous. Just like his dad. Even though I haven't actually meet them before I love them with all my life. Woops! Sometimes I just forget. What I meant to say is that I love them with all my soul…or heart. Whichever one you prefer.

Now by this time your probably really confused and wondering aren't you supposed to be dead? And your probably also wondering and what about the after life?! Well this is the after life. Your spirit just walks around the earth for the rest of eternity. I could be wondering around the world now 'traveling' but I decided to just stay in Miami and continue living in my home.

One of the positive things about being dead is that you can do the funniest thing to the people of the living and they don't even notice… unless you play a prank o them, then they notice. But they can't even see you! Unless you want them to… Sigh. Life's great! Or should I say death's great!

I believe around 3 families have come here after I died. They always move out after about a year or so. Kept saying something about having a bad feeling?

I mean it's not like I haunt the house or anything. And believe me, for once I'm not lying. Promise. I can if I want to, but I kind of prefer this place to be… un-haunted.

I guess some people just get this feeling. Don't ask me what feeling they get but I recon it's an unwelcoming feeling or just a type of thickness in the air, kind of thing. But not everyone feels it. It's not like I don't want them there. It feels nice having an occupied house.

Just as I was thinking about families living in my house I saw a lite blue car pull up, followed by a moving van. A man with dark brown hair walked out of the house followed by a lady with chestnut coloured hair. The woman with the chestnut hair opened the backdoor of the car and a little girl around 5 years old wearing a little blue dress runs out gasping for air.

"DALLAS! You just HAD to FART in the car!" she screeched.

I chuckled. She's actually really cute. After she inhaled enough air a boy that looked about 9 or 10 steeped out of the car and laughed.

"No, no, no Ally I just like to see your face go purple. Of course I had to fart! Not everyone has the talent to hold it in!"

"Kids stop arguing! It's in human nature. And if it stunk so bad why didn't you just open the window?" The person that I assume is their mother says.

Dallas and Ally just share a glance at each other. Their dad and the moving men who had been watching the whole time burst out laughing and went to go get the boxes and furniture.

Ally looked up and gasped. Her big brown eyes sparkling with excitement. I looked into her eyes and it felt as if I was looking into her soul all bubbly and sweet. And that's when I fell in love. She had me wrapped around her little finger without even knowing it.

"It's so BIG!" she shouted making the big even louder trying to gat her point across.

"Wow!" Dallas just stared up at the house in awe. Looks like they didn't have a big house before.

"Mummy, Mummy it's so much bigger than the tiny apartment we had before!" Ally squealed as if living in a two-story house was a once in a lifetime thing.

That's when she got shoved aside by her brother screaming, "last one in is a rotten egg!" while running. I think he thought the door was already open… it wasn't. He ran head first into the front door. I wanted to laugh at his stupidity, when I realized that I wasn't one to talk. Because in my lifetime I would have done something 10 times worst.

And I think you all know what I mean by that.

What really made me laugh was when Ally huffed and gets the keys from her mum and unlocks the front door and once she got inside laughed in his face. I assume. Because I'm still sitting in the spot I was sitting in before.

But I heard her laughing.

I chuckle. And leave my old room or room to see exactly what's going on. The moving men and Ally's dad were moving in the dinning table. While Ally's mum instructed them where to go or where to put it.

"No! Lester! I said over there," Ally's mum pointed to said direction, "not over there!" then she pointed at where her husband was standing and the moving men. They huffed, puffed and grunted grasping on to every bit of strength they had to move the heavy looking table to the requested spot.

"Mummy can we go choose our rooms now?" Ally asked while tugging on her mother's shirt. Of course honey just leave the master bedroom to daddy and me okay?" her mum answered in a calmer and sweeter voice than the voice she used talking to her husband and moving men.

"Okay mummy." and she runs up the stairs with her brother hot on her heels. I follow curious to what room she will pick. She opens the door to every room in the house until she stops at one particular room in the house. And walks in. Telling her brother that that room was hers. And guess what… The room she chose was:

Mine.

**A/N So that's the first chapter! Please review! **

**And first of all I'm really sorry that this chapter is kind of short I promise I'll try make it longer next time. **


End file.
